


Laundry Day

by nielwoons



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, honestly just fluff and banter, how do I even tag this, its pretty domestic, they are super soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielwoons/pseuds/nielwoons
Summary: Laundry day is just a code word for stealing your boyfriend's clothes.(And hoping he doesn't get mad.)





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so elated to be posting this for the Sungwoon fic fest. It's really come to life and it's so nice to see so many new Sungwoon related fics on here!  
> This one is for the nielwoon shippers out there :')  
> It's been a while since I have written anything so forgive me for any mistakes!  
> Thank you to the lovely prompter for submitting this, the second I saw it I knew I had to write it! I hope you like it, as well as anyone reading this!

Daniel hums as he skims through Sungwoon’s closet, a bashful smile grazing his features when he spots his own clothes mixed between his hyung’s. Realistically, he knows that instead of wearing Sungwoon’s clothes, he could just take one of the many stolen hoodies hanging in the closet. But what’s the fun in that, right?

 

He knows his hyung doesn’t like it when he goes through his closet, citing that it disturbs the order he puts his clothes in but Daniel knows better.

He knows Sungwoon has a soft spot for him, and knowing this, he also knows that it is impossible for him to stay mad at Daniel for more than five minutes. Meaning he can take advantage of this as he goes through the meticulously organized racks. He knows his boyfriend is embarrassed to admit that a large percentage of his closet has become the younger’s clothes. Still, he continues to search for something to wear, repeating his mantra of the day: it’s laundry day, his boyfriend has to understand that this was obviously the only way to go about this situation.

 

Continuing to scavenge for something to wear, a flash of an all too familiar shade of pink catches his eye.

Curiously, he takes the hanger off the rack, and blushes at the realization that the article of clothing in his hand was  what appeared to be one of his LAP hoodies. More specifically, the pale pink sweater with his name embellished in black lettering on the front.

 

“When did he even buy this?” Daniel wonders aloud, knowing that Sungwoon physically going to a store to buy clothes was nearly impossible due to the fact that he’d be mobbed by fans and the like. As much as he loves their fans and is eternally grateful for their support, he did wish that they could go out, especially for something as simple as shopping.

 

Thinking back to before debut and before Produce 101, he reflects on how different it was back then. Not knowing if his hours spent training would be worth it in the end, not knowing if the debut he longs for will ever happen. Despite the obvious struggles that idols go through, Daniel can wholeheartedly say he doesn’t regret any of it, especially when he is on stage doing what he loves.

 

He still remembers the first time he saw Ha Sungwoon, and how he had immediately stolen all of his attention. It didn’t stop when he entered A class and got to see how amazing Sungwoon was from up close. He knew developing a crush on someone while competing in a survival show was probably going to end badly with the nature of the show, knowing that it wasn’t guaranteed for either of them to make it to the final group. However he couldn’t help himself when he heard the other’s laugh, or saw his smile come out when he had finished a successful practice. He knew from that moment that he wanted to make the other smile. He still remembers the pounding in his heart when he was waiting for eleventh place to be announced during the finale of Produce 101, and how light his heart felt knowing that he would be able to spend the next year together with Sungwoon, and how his wish to make him smile would surely happen.

 

Daniel chuckles lightly, wondering how he could become so sentimental over something as simple as a sweater and that in a matter of seconds he could be brought back to the memories of those stressful, but precious days.

Upon further inspection, knows the sweater isn’t one of his own as the sweater was noticeably smaller than the size he owns. He also knows that he’s never seen Sungwoon actually wear the sweater, and he pouts to himself. Smiling shyly, he happily clutches the soft material to his chest. Now that he knows Sungwoon somehow managed to acquire the sweater without him knowing, he really, really wants to see his precious hyung wear it.  

 

After spending way too long taking photos in Sungwoon’s sweater Daniel finally decides to enter the living room where the entirety of Wanna One’s maknae line is sitting in front of their television, an American movie blasting on the screen.

Seongwu, Jaehwan, Minhyun, and Sungwoon had left to buy dinner while Daniel and Jisung opted to stay at the dorm with their younger members.

 

“Hyung, I realize that you may not always do your laundry properly, but how did you manage to shrink your sweater that much?” Jihoon asks, raising an eyebrow as Daniel unceremoniously plops down next to him on the couch.

He just shrugs at the younger, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep his giddiness to himself if he opened his mouth. As much as he loved his boyfriend, Sungwoon wasn’t much for big public displays of affection, so knowing that he had gotten a sweater with his name on it was a big gesture. If only he would wear said sweater. Daniel lets out a huff and Jihoon gives him yet another look.

 “Why are you being so weird?”

Before Daniel can reply Woojin interjects. “I can’t believe you even bother asking him why he’s being weird at this point.”

 

* * *

 

Sungwoon is what one could call a tsundere, his affection only coming out in small doses. For a while, he even had Daniel believing that he disliked him.

Though he had known that he had a developing crush on the group’s center, he thought the best course of action would be to try to ignore it and focus solely on being a good asset to Wanna One. This apparently was only a challenge to Daniel, who decided the more Sungwoon pushed him away, the more he wanted to prove to him that they could make it work despite the odds being far from in their favor.

 

Sungwoon will deny this when asked, but he adores how clingy Daniel is. He adores the way the younger always finds a way to be touching, the way he pouts when Sungwoon pretends to ignore him, and the way he makes him feel loved when he has moments of doubt, telling him that he is more than what others may see him as.

 

“They just haven’t given you what you deserve, hyung. Honestly? I don’t know how to express it, but you really have it all. You’re everything an idol should be, sometimes I feel like it should have been you in my position.”

“Hey, don’t say that!” Sungwoon argues, smacking the other’s shoulder. “You worked so hard to be where you are, remember? You never expected this to happen, you were just a trainee from a small company with big dreams and you made them happen. You deserve everything that has come your way. No one can take that away from you, okay?”

The younger nods silently before pulling Sungwoon into a tight hug, his actions expressing everything he wants to say but can’t yet.

“Thank you for always believing in me.”

* * *

 

Shuffling and laughing coming from outside their door signals the arrival of their food. Oh, and the rest of their members.

“Shit, it’s cold in here.” Sungwoon shivers, being blasted by the dorm’s air conditioning the second he steps inside.

The air conditioning in Wanna One’s dorm had stopped functioning properly a few days ago, only ranging from polar ice caps to sweaty hell. They had gone with a vote on which setting to keep their dorm in until the system could be fixed, and the overwhelming vote was to freeze their asses off. Realistically, it was easier to come to a freezing dorm after sweating in the studio for hours.

 After setting the food they brought back onto their table, Sungwoon situates himself by the stairs where the air conditioning is weakest.

“Does anyone have a sweater I can borrow?”

“Dude, your room is literally right there.” Seongwu points out.

“If I take one more step in this blizzard I will die.”

The dorm erupts in laughter at their dramatic group member.

At this point, Daniel had been watching quietly, trying to form a plan to get his boyfriend to admit to his fashion choices. .

“Hyung, wear mine!” He calls out, as innocently as possible, already trying to keep a smile from forming .  

Sungwoon turns to look over Daniel’s attire, suspicious at the snugly fitting sweater.

“I mean, you might as well considering it’s actually yours, right?” He continues, voice muffled through the sweater he is already pulling over his head.

This is where one of two things could happen:

In an ideal world, Sungwoon would be embarrassed but admit to his ownership of the sweater.

In a realistic world, Sungwoon would deny it, his eyes saying, “you’re dead when I get you alone.”

But in a world that Daniel has no name for yet, his boyfriend accepts his challenge, thus giving him a third option he had not thought of.

Sungwoon’s face flares up, grabbing the item of clothing from Daniel with a “brat.” muttered under his breath, but still putting it on.

“Huh. I guess what we thought was Daniel screwing up the laundry yet again was actually him and Sungwoon being gross. Go figure.” Jihoon snorts.

“Hey, I could totally rock a crop top if I wanted to!”

“You know, while you all discuss the possibility of seeing him in a crop top, I’d like to speak to my boyfriend in private.” Sungwoon says, pulling Daniel into his room.

 

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble.”

* * *

 The second the door closes behind the two, “Explain.”

“What do you mean, explain?” Daniel whines. “Can’t a man innocently share clothes with the one he loves?”

This does not make his hyung any happier as he brings his hand to rub at his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that is slowly, but surely forming. “Have you ever considered that I only wanted you to see me in this?” Sungwoon sighs, before he continues.

“Look, I know I’m not the best with expressing how I feel about you sometimes. Not all of us are equipped with puppy-like tendencies that help us openly display our feelings at any given moment. I thought that maybe this would be...an unspoken show of affection?”

“Hyung! What are you so cute for?” Daniel asks, feeling his heart hammering in his chest from the other’s words.

He felt so happy he could almost burst. Just when he thought his boyfriend couldn’t be any more precious, he always outdoes himself.

“This is exactly why I call you my small and precious hyung.”

Sungwoon snorts. “Just shut up and kiss me you idiot.”

“Done.” He says, leaning in to meet the other’s plush lips.

 

Despite Sungwoon’s embarrassment and excuses, no one can deny his soft spot for Daniel, and how much it lifts his mood the next day when he sees Daniel’s makeshift couple sweater, a plain LAP sweater that the younger had ironed the letters of his hyung’s name onto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh well that's the end of it! I had so much fun writing this fic.  
> I know it's a bit short but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless :)


End file.
